Mask
by Chaotic Sereniti
Summary: NaruSasu lemon fluff. Nothing [too] bad. My first lemon flavored fic, so be nice. Dedication fic to abcabcs.


**Mask**

There was something slightly disconcerting about making love to a person who gave so little reaction, Naruto thought.

He had been dating Sasuke for about a year or so now, ever since he had come back after killing Orochimaru and defeating his brother, Itachi. Everyone was still a little bit stiff to reaccept the Uchiha, except for the people who knew him, such as Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and of course Naruto.

Naruto had been so thrilled to see the missing nin he hadn't been able to stop himself from throwing his arms around him and sobbing into Sasuke's neck, swearing at him for leaving. They had been together ever since, much to the dismay of many of the village girls, Sakura and Ino included. Though, now that he was off the market, the two girls got along better than they had in years, and Sasuke was quite glad not to have some girl clinging to him every time he stepped outside his door.

The kitsune was incredibly happy with Sasuke as his lover, and relished each moment with him. They still fought, some things never changed, but there was a glint of something softer in their eyes as insults were traded back and forth, something not quite so challenging in their smirks, but rather something inviting and comfortable.

Sasuke still had not changed much in the way of behavior and habit; he still called Naruto a dobe and dead last, still bested him in every spar, physical or verbal, and still made his smiles a rare and precious occasion. And Naruto had accepted that long ago, and it didn't really bother him anymore…but…

_Really._

Sasuke Uchiha was one emotionless bastard when it came to sex.

No matter if he came home to Naruto handcuffed naked to a bed of roses with whipped cream and a cherry on him with a whip on the nightstand, Sasuke's stoic expression never changed. Naruto was deprived of seeing his pale angel laid out beneath him, panting and sweating, _screaming_ out Naruto's name, digging his nails into the kyuubi holder's back.

Naruto thought this was damned unfair, because he gave everything he had to Sasuke when they made love. He couldn't help it; Sasuke's touch was like happiness solidified. It was like a drug, and Naruto couldn't seem to stop himself from craving it relentlessly.

It was this train of thought that prompted Naruto to scream out one day as the two were kissing, "Dammit, teme, what is the _matter_ with you?"

Sasuke pulled back slightly to look at the blonde, wondering what was the matter with _him_.

Naruto slid off Sasuke's lap and glared at him angrily for a moment or so before lowering his eyes to the floor. "Do…do I not turn you on? Do you not…l-love me?" The ninja's voice trembled as he asked the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind like a dog worrying an old toy.

Sasuke rocked back as though he had been slapped. The dobe really thought that? Had he really been so inept at showing how much he loved Naruto? He frowned as he realized that he had been taught all those years by Orochimaru to show no emotion, a lesson begun by Itachi and his father, that he simply did it now out of habit. He was annoyed with himself that he allowed this mask to stay glued on for all this time.

He stood, taking Naruto into his arms and resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. Naruto didn't reciprocate at first, but slowly slid his arms around Sasuke and clutched at his shirt. Sasuke pulled back after a few minutes and placed his lips on Naruto's, softly, gently, then harder, as though his passion was unraveling more and more the longer their mouths touched. Tongue and teeth battled for dominance as Naruto backed the other against a nearby wall, pressing their warm bodies closer together. Naruto loved being so close to Sasuke, breathing in his scent, touching his skin, memorizing his body.

Their breath got shallower as their hands moved over one another, their bodies reacting to each other in a very pleasant way. When they had pulled back long enough to catch some air, Sasuke said in a steady voice, "I think that the bedroom would be a better place for this."

And with that, he vanished. Naruto, still dazed from Sasuke's kisses, took several seconds to respond. If it had been a life-threatening situation, the blonde would be dead. As he made his way to the back of the house where their bedroom was, he unzipped his orange jacket, throwing it over his shoulder, leaving only his black tee shirt and orange pants.

As he entered the room, he saw Sasuke on the bed, laid out with his hands behind his head, looking far too nonchalant for someone who was about to be ravished by his blonde lover. He didn't look up as Naruto entered, stripping off his shirt and pants. He _did_, however, look up when he felt his wrists being tied over his head and secured to the headboard. And he _certainly_ looked up when he realized Naruto must have been practicing his knot tying because he couldn't slip out of it.

His brow furrowed, about to tell Naruto to let him _up_, was he crazy, then stopped. He didn't want Naruto think he didn't love him or wasn't turned on by him, because he _did_ love him, and he was _very_ turned on by him. He was getting a crash course reminder of just how much Naruto _did_ turn him on, as the blonde was snaking warm fingers up the Uchiha's chest, stopping only to play with a nipple, teasing it until it was hard, while he licked Sasuke's lower lip, slowly and sensuously.

Sasuke started to bite back a small moan, then remembered the whole point of this little exercise, and decided to let it out. He was rewarded by another warm hand slipping down the front of his shorts to wrap around his enlarging member. His hips reflexively shot upward into the hand that was now stroking up and down in slow, tortuous motions. His moan got louder as he clenched and unclenched his hands, his breath coming in short pants.

Naruto removed his hand, cruelly liking the small whimper Sasuke emitted. He slid the shorts off the taller boy, removing his own shirt and pants, then crawling up to lay over top of Sasuke, their hips being pressed together in an agonizingly nice way. Naruto kissed his wanting lover, savoring every taste and texture. He moved his way leisurely across Sasuke's jaw line to his neck, knowing the Uchiha was particularly sensitive there. He used his teeth to mark him, then ran his tongue harshly across the bruised skin, making the boy beneath him cry out sharply.

Naruto nuzzled his nose near Sasuke's ear, whispering huskily, "Sasuke…tell me you want me." He then proceeded to nibble lightly on his earlobe, shifting his hips slightly, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Sasuke. The brunette arched into the body above him, and said quite breathlessly, "Naruto, I want you…God I want you…please…"

Naruto smirked as he pulled back just enough to look into those licorice-flavored eyes and say teasingly, "You _really_ want me?" Sasuke moaned out, "Yes." as the blonde began a trail of wet, warm kisses down his chest down to his hips, where he ran his tongue _slowly_ across the muscle leading down to his groin, enjoying the sounds coming from the Uchiha. When his lips and tongue found Sasuke's hard length, Sasuke nearly jumped off the bed leaning into it. Naruto slid his tongue over and around it like a sweet forbidden candy, his teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh. Sasuke's moans got louder and louder as he got closer, and he nearly cried when Naruto removed his mouth.

The kitsune sat between Sasuke's legs, watching his lover pant and moan for his touch. This was the most undone he had ever seen Sasuke, probably because Sasuke had always been seme before this. As Naruto's hands rested gently on the dark-haired bishie's thighs, he realized just how much he loved Sasuke, loved knowing he was the only one to get this close to what lay beneath the hard surface built from all the pain and blood and suffering Sasuke had endured in his life.

He crawled up just enough to plant a heart-stopping kiss on his lover's lips before untying his wrists, so he could touch Naruto. Naruto grabbed the bottle of lube out of the nightstand's drawer, and poured the cool liquid over his own member. He then lifted Sasuke's left leg over his shoulder and placed his length at Sasuke's entrance. Their eyes met, summer skies meeting midnight skies, silently asking for affirmation. Sasuke's head nodded once, and Naruto buried himself to the hilt. The boy beneath him arched his back painfully as he felt the first wave of pleasure shoot through him.

Naruto pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. They began to set a rhythm that was old yet new. Their bodies knew each other very well by now, yet this was slightly different. Naruto's hand on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's hands gripping Naruto's back, their cries mingling in the air like two separate scents.

Naruto kept his eyes trained on Sasuke's, watching the carefully placed mask slip away as an array of emotions flew across the Uchiha's face; love, lust, need, want, and desire all swirling together in a dizzying array of ecstasy.

Their pants and moans grew louder as they came closer to that shining edge of heaven. Finally, with a burst of warm liquid and earth-shattering yells, they came together.

The two ninja's muscles went rigid, their vision going white at the edges as they clung to each other, screaming the other's name. When they finally relaxed into each other, blood dripping down Naruto's back from Sasuke's nails and their voices hoarse from yelling, Naruto moved up Sasuke's body to drape himself over him. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was silent before saying, "You know, your eyes are much bluer after sex?"

The boys laughed weakly, too tired and spent to do much else. Naruto ghosted his fingers over Sasuke's face and whispered lowly, "Thank you…for dropping your mask for me." He wasn't expecting anything after that, so his face registered pure surprise as he saw Sasuke _smile_ a bright, genuine grin before _laughing_, which shocked Naruto even more. He could count on one hand how many times he had heard Sasuke laugh, and he was fairly certain that he was the only one who had heard this particular laugh, a sultry, husky sound that traveled down your spine to send shivers right back up it.

Naruto stared at him for a moment or two before breaking out into a smile that was meant for this Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke, the one that had ripped off his mask for Naruto, and Naruto only.

**-fin-**


End file.
